Dragon Clan ancestors
Agasha (6/10 points) Shugenja who have Agasha as an ancestor are more powerful when casting spells. Way of the Dragon, p. 67 Agasha was a pacifi st, and she will forsake any who ever serve in war, but those who wages war against the Shadowlands. Great Clans, p. 104 Agasha Kitsuki (11 points) Those who have Agasha Kitsuki as an ancestor Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 242 endure the effects of poison. Way of the Dragon, p. 66 Agasha Nodotai (3 points) Those who have Agasha Nodotai as an ancestor select their position up the battle in the best suited for them. Way of the Dragon, p. 64 Kitsuki Hakada (5 points) Those who have Kitsuki Hakada as an ancestor are adept at protecting those under their command. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 27 Kitsuki Kaagi (4 points) Those who have Kitsuki Kaagi as an ancestor are able to utilize their perception of the truth in all things. Their ties to Kaagi give them a weakness against any Shadowspawn because of his connection to the Shadow. Kitsuki Yasu (4 points) Those who have Kitsuki Yasu as an ancestor had an extreme code of honor that aided them when meting out justice. They watch their every move, judging each action against their strict code of honor. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 27 Mirumoto (9 points) Those who have Mirumoto as an ancestor are more skilled in the Mirumoto Technique. Way of the Dragon, p. 56 Mirumoto Gojanuwan (7 points) Those who have Mirumoto Gojanuwan as an ancestor can quickly gain a measure of their opponents' abilities. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 44 Mirumoto Kaijuko (4 points) Those who have Mirumoto Kaijuko as an ancestor are blessed and cursed. They will never marry, but are less influenced to any courtier or geisha trick. Way of the Dragon, p. 59 Characters Known to have this Ancestor * Agasha Yasushige Mirumoto Masaya (8 points) Those who have Mirumoto Masaya as an ancestor often goes unnoticed their skill with the blade, but never fail them. Mirumoto Sukune (4 points) Those who have Mirumoto Sukune as an ancestor have fully embraced the duty their family and clan have given them, and fulfill it to the best of their ability at all times. Secrets of the Dragon, pp. 44-45 Mirumoto Takeda (8 points) Those who have Mirumoto Takeda as ancestor understand his philosophy of 'self-sacrifice', and they are always ready for a single, defining moment in combat. Unexpected Allies, p. 20 Mirumoto Tokeru (3 points) Those who have Mirumoto Tokeru as their ancestor are stubborn when duty to their lord is in question. Seducing them away from their sword duty is impossible, the blood of Tokeru forbids it. Way of the Dragon, p. 63 Mirumoto Tsudaro (4 points) Those who have Mirumoto Tsudaro as their ancestor excell in any situation which required Sincerity. Secrets of the Lion, p. 62 Tamori Chieko (7 points) Those who have Tamori Chieko as their ancestor can cast healing spells beyond their usual magical abilities. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 61 Tamori Masune (5 points) Those who have Tamori Masune as their ancestor can craft magic weapons with ease. Tamori Tsutomu (5 points) Those who have Tamori Tsutomu as their ancestor have an ancient and unconquerable soul like the mountains of the Dragon provinces. Togashi Kaze (5 points) Those who have Togashi Kaze as their ancestor were skilled practitioners of Kaze-do, the unarmed fighting style. Hidden Emperor, p. 57 Togashi Yamatsu (7 points) Those Tattooed Monks who have Togashi Yamatsu, the scourge of Iuchiban, as their ancestor shared his Magic Resistance against maho, or being possessed or magically controlled. Yamatsu will abandon any who willingly use Maho, a Shadowlands Power, or became tainted. Category:Ancestors